Creatures of the Night
by sigyn-reincarnated
Summary: The story of Lucian and Sonja and their lives together from children to adults and from then on. If you wish to skip their childhood, proceed to chapter four, although not suggested.
1. Chapter 1 10 & 12

"What do you think Sonja? Shall we make more?" Viktor asked his daughter.

"Of him?"

"Like him," Sonja looked at the boy and he smiled at her, proud of himself for accomplishing the task of saving himself from the vampire warriors.

_Later_

"Father?"

"Yes, Sonja," Viktor answered.

"May I go see the lycan boy?" Viktor turned to look at his young innocent child, who looked so much like her mother.  
>"Why do you wish to see him?"<p>

"There are no others my age father, I thought I could say hello," she answered.

"No, there are others your age, play with them."

"But father, the boy doesn't have friends," Viktor looked at his stubborn child.

"Fine, come see," Viktor looked at the full moon and knew the change would frighten the young girl. He took her down to the cages, her dress dragging on the floor as she walked next to her dear father. The vampire guards opened the door and Viktor urged the child inside. They walked over to the cell that Lucian was in and the young boy grew terrified as he saw the young girl look at him curiously. She broke from her fathers grasp and walked over to the cell putting her hand out.

"My name is Sonja, what is yours?" she asked. Lucian held back the urge to rip her arm off and devour her whole.

"My name is Lucian, please milady, do not put your hand through the bars, I fear I may hurt you," Lucian looked up to the sky and then desperately at Viktor, silently begging him to order his child away.

"Sonja!" Viktor called, "come here child," Sonja walked over to her father and the young boy screamed in pain as he began to change. His feet turning to claws, his nose stretching out to become a snout and hair growing out of him as his back broke and arched and corrected and healed and the child screamed again in pain. Sonja watched the transformation and then watched as guards brought mortal men to the young wolf who ripped into them savagely changing them and eating at their necks. Viktor held his daughter close and whispered in her ear,

"You see child, he is not a friend, and he is not like us. He is dangerous, he is an animal, he cannot care as we can. You would rather spend eternity alone than a day with this mindless beast. He cannot be your friend, if he saw you, he would hurt you."

"Then why do you make more?" she asked. Viktor was slightly taken aback by the question.

"I make more to keep the grounds and you safe. They can think when they are like this, but they would hurt you if they reverted back to their human form. It is their fear of us and the moon collars around their neck that keeps them in their place."

"I see," she answered.

"Do you know now child, why you cannot be friends with this beast?" Viktor asked.

"Yes Father," she answered. Viktor stood up and brought the child along with him.  
>Sonja sat in her room, having finished her school work. She stood up and pocketed her necklace before grabbing her shawl and running down to the cells. Tears poured out of her eyes as she made it to the cell doors.<p>

"Please," she begged, "my necklace, I left it in there, may I get it?" the guard looked at the crying child and did not wish to deny her and create more tears.

"Milady, I shall go get you the necklace."

"No!" she cried, "I can find it. Please, if someone sees you are gone from your post, you may get in trouble. I will not even look at the wolves. I only wish to find my necklace, please." The guard considered what she had said before opening the door.

"Alright, but please be quiet and quick milady," he answered.

"Oh thank you!" she answered, tears still flowing from her eyes. She wiped them away and put on a small smile. Sonja walked quietly into the room, torch in hand, and waited for the guard to close the door before running down the corridors. She stopped and took her necklace out of her pocket and put it on the ground, dirtying it before putting it around her neck and walking up to see the young wolf in the cage across from her. It looked at her, a sad look in its eye before moving it's long legs and putting its snout through the bars. Sonja pet it with her tiny hand.

"My father says that you would hurt me if given the chance. I do not believe him. I see good in your eyes Lucian, you are not cruel, you are just made to do cruel things. Just as we feed off the life of mortals, you change when the moon comes. It is no one's fault, it is just the way things are. I cannot be your friend, but I over hear my father and the council talking about giving you a space of your own. My father is having a mortal blacksmith sent to us. His name is Ardile, he will train you. I suppose I will you see you more often then. I must leave now, the longer I stay, the more likely they are to notice I'm gone," and with one small kiss to the top of his snout the young child ran off to the door to go home.


	2. Chapter 2 13 & 15

The young princess Sonja accompanied by her vampire guardian walked into Lucians workroom. Lucian hammered the steel alongside his mentor.

"Blacksmith!" she said to the old man. Lucian turned around to see her hiding a smile on her face, attempting to look stern as her father always did. Even at thirteen she was quite beautiful. She had long, straight, ebony hair and brown eyes the color of soft fur. Her skin was as pale as her fathers and she stood five feet tall and four inches.

"Yes milady," the old mortal man responded, "of what service can we be to you?" Suddenly there were howls from beyond, a sign that the wolves were drawing near.

"Lady Sonja," her guardian asked. The young girl looked up at him,

"Go, I shall be right here when you come back, be safe Larvine," she answered. The vampire left her and hurried outside to assist in killing Williams kind which had so often made it to the doors but never past.

"How may we assist you milady?" the old man asked again.

"I wish to have a sword, a nice one, one that will last me many ages. One that does great damage to my enemies, but light."

"You wish to fight?" the man asked.

"How else will I be leader of the deathdealer's if I cannot fight," she said with a polite smile. The mortal man smiled and nodded his head, "you will make a fine warrior Lady Sonja."

"Thank you Ardile," she answered, "so," she said turning to Lucian, "can you fashion me such a sword?"

"Yes, I can milady," he said, his eyes on the ground.

"Then do so. I will be back for it after one moon cycle, is that enough time?"

"Yes milady, that'll do."

"Thank you, you may consider this your final project as apprentice. Ardile, my father expects Lucian to be able to do good work and take over as blacksmith. If he is able to make the sword, I expect that you will be returned home. Look over the final product carefully, if it is done correctly, and only by him, then you may leave."

"Thank you milady," Ardile said.

"Do not thank me my dear Ardile, I sadly had nothing to do with the decision, I hope to see you before you leave dear friend. I expect a well made sword lycan," she said before leaving the room.  
><em><br>A month later_

Sonja walked into the workroom to see a brand new sword on the wall next to the others.

"Lucian!" she called, the young boy walked up to her.

"Yes milady," he said.

"Is that mine?"

"Yes milady," he answered, his eyes on the ground.

"Lucian, I am sorry about your loss, I know Ardile was a good friend to you. A father figure." The young boy looked up at her to see that she was truly sorry, "he was a good friend of mine too," she said.

"He was mortal, it was his time, better in his sleep than in pain," Lucian responded. Sonja took something out of her pocket, a small buckle. She put her hand out to Lucian.

"I'm sorry, this was all that remained of his ashes, I thought you should have it," Lucian took the buckle and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you milady, that was thoughtful," she smiled a small smile.

"I may be my father's daughter and so it is supposed that I am ruthless and wicked, but I promise you blacksmith, I do not have such a cruel heart as he. My father is a great ruler, but that is all he can be. A ruler and a warrior."

"I did not mean to suggest," Lucian started. Sonja smiled,

"Yes, I know blacksmith. I am to finally be trained to fight properly."

"That is good news milady, I congratulate you."

"Thank you Lucian, I must leave to go to practice, but you will be seeing more of me these upcoming nights, my sword will need sharpening quite often for the amount of wolves I plan to kill."

"I do hope I see you milady," and with that she smiled and left the room. Lucian fingered the buckle in his pocket and watched through the open door as Lady Sonja, daughter of the tyrannical lord, the young, glaring, cruel, thoughtful girl walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 17 & 19

Lucian hammered the metal into shape. There was a stomping of hooves and then a clang as feet hit the ground.

"Barnjurg!" the woman called, "take my horse will you?" Lady Sonja walked into the blacksmith's workroom, her helmet in one hand her sword in the other.

"Was the sword any use to you milady?" Lucian said eyes to the ground as he took the sword.

"Yes, I killed so many wolves my blade has dulled considerably,"Lucian chuckled slightly at that, his eyes still focused on his work.

"Yes it has milady," he answered a small smile on his face.

"Well see to it that it's returned to me sharper than ever before blacksmith," he dared to sneak a look at her face and saw that she was smiling, "and clean it for me will you? I expect to be able to see my memories when I see the sword upon the wall," she said her smile fading.

"Will you not be riding?" Sonja turned her eyes to look at the ground.

"Not after the wedding, no. Father won't allow it," she said. Lucian smiled at the comment,

"If I may milady, when has that ever mattered before?"

"Disobeying my father? You're right, never before have I really cared much about his opinion when he speaks to me about being a deathdealer, but to disobey my husband? And his family? It would bring dishonor to the clan, and that I cannot allow," she stood up straight and he saw her sad icy blue eyes glow before becoming brown again, "for am I not the daughter of an elder?" Lucian looked again at her before answering.

"But you are also a deathdealer, they should not take that away from you. Your husband should admire you for what you are," Sonja smiled for a moment at the comment.

"Would you admire me for what I am if I was yours Lucian?" Lucian nearly dropped the sword in his hand but fumbled and smoothly grabbed it trying to restore his slip.

"I can tell from the blood in your cheeks," she said smiling, "you will make a fine husband one day blacksmith." Lucian continued to keep his eyes on his work.

"Thank you milady," he answered.

"Alas, I must leave, there are duties I must attend to before the ceremony tomorrow, I will come to see my sword tomorrow before the wedding," she said to him.

"It will be ready by then milady," he answered.

_The Next Day_

Sonja walked in to Lucians work room her eyes a deep calm brown. Lucian turned to see her in a white dress. Sonja eyed her sword which hung on the weapons rack.

"It is just as I asked for, thank you blacksmith," Lucian smiled.

"If I may be so bold, may I say you look quite beautiful today," Sonja sighed.

"Thank you blacksmith," she said before beginning to walk out the door, "I should get to the ceremony," she said walking to the door.

"Lady Sonja?" she turned to see him looking at her,

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would, I do, I do admire you for what you are," Sonja smiled and walked up to the lycan putting her thin pale fingers on his face before kissing him. Lucian fought from ruining her white dress and clinging her to him. She moved her face back away from him.

"And I you blacksmith," she responded before walking away from the scene and to her wedding. Lucian watched the wedding commence from afar, the taste of blood from her mouth tingled on his lips, before, it had been such a disgusting taste, vile and gross, and now a welcomed one.


	4. Chapter 4 24 & 28

Sonja lay next to him smiling, breathing heavily. The couple lay next to each other, their legs tangled and sweat glistening on their chests. Lucian's room was small and his cot was even smaller but it fit both of them if they wanted it to. Sonja put her head on his chest and listened to him take breaths as his heart beat. He ran his fingers over her arms and she smiled.

"Where did you say your dear husband Irosas is?" he said kissing her head.

"Gone, for now," she answered. Lucian nodded.

"Does he not smell me on you?" Sonja giggled before kissing Lucian.

"No my love, he cannot smell as you can," Lucian smiled at that.

"My brothers can all smell you on me," he said to the ceiling.

"And what do they say?" she asked.

"Most say nothing, Xristo thinks it is not wise and does not believe that you are truly in love," Sonja scoffed at the comment and gave a disgusted face.

"And do you believe him?" she asked

"No," he answered,"should I?" Sonja gave a quiet giggle before Lucian joined and his hearty rumble moved around in her chest.

"I believe you know the answer to that one my love," she answered. He put her hand to his lips and kissed it carefully.

"And what of Sabas?" Lucian smiled.

"He listens well and I think he wishes that we were not in love, but not because he hates you or your kind for that matter," Lucian stretched his arm out and she lay on it and turned her head to face his which still stared at the ceiling. "I think he simply wishes that we had fallen in love with our own kind so that we would not have to hide. He is a good man and is only against those who wish to control him."

"He should be against all of us. We are all monsters," Sonja replied.

"That is not true my love," he said turning his head to face her, "we are all children of Corvinus, some are better than others and some worse. Being a vampire does not make you bad and being a Lycan does not make you better," Sonja smiled.

"I suppose you are right," she answered. Lucian looked back up at the ceiling.

"Does your husband know of us?"

"No," she answered, "he does not."

"Does he treat you well?" Sonja got up from the bed and walked over to a small window over looking the forest. Lucian sat up and leaned his back against the wall as he watched her.

"Yes, as his wife he expects me to attend council and parties with him, and I am allowed a ride with the deathdealers once a month." Lucian's eyebrows pressed together and his jaw clenched.

"You are not his pet," he said.

"And you are not my father's and yet we both do many things we do not wish to do," she said turning swiftly, "you much more than I."

"Does he bed you?" Lucian asked with the nervous face of a young boy,

"He is my husband Lucian," she stated. Lucian stood and walked over to where she was.

"I know," he said kissing her forehead and then her mouth. She kissed him back and then he dropped his lips down to her neck, "I wish I did not have to share you," he said.

"And I wish I could kiss you where that collar covers you," she answered reminding him of what they were. She could feel his arms encircle her his hot blood pumping through his body and she could feel the turmoil and sadness in his arms. But he continued to kiss her cold lips and she continued to hold him close. Suddenly the door burst open. Lucian covered her body with his own before turning to see the person in the doorway.

"Irosas," Sonja said her eyes big.


	5. Chapter 5

Irosas was a tall man, six foot two inches. His blond hair hung like a thick curtain down to his waist.

"Get out of my line of sight lycan, I wish to see my _wife_." Lucian pushed Sonja further toward the corner of the room a growl in his throat.

"Are you refusing lycan?"

"Lucian, please," she whispered, "do as he says." Lucian stood up straight and moved to the right respectfully.

"Sonja," Irosas said with a sickly smile, "my dearest wife. This, I must admit, was not expected. I came here to find you, yes, but with another vampire, not one of the dogs."

"Do **not** call him that."

"Oh, so you actually have feelings for it? How sweet."

"I thought you had left."

"No," Irosas walked around, eying the dismal room, "no not at all. I was going to wait a few days and catch you, but you took no time I see," Irosas turned to Lucian, "she's a fun one isn't she. My favorite part is in the beginning, when she screams, it's fun for me, but she says it hurts." Lucian bared his teeth.

"Please, Lucian, don't hurt him."

"Oh yes, please," he replied feigning fear, "don't hurt me."

"Lucian, I beg of you."

"Are you going to listen to the whore lycan?" Lucian looked to Sonja who wore a pleading face. He backed down but still stood tall. Irosas looked Sonja over, his eyes hungry, licking his lips. Sonja covered herself with her hands.

"What do you want?" She glared at him.

"I want you to myself and him dead, do you," and then a muffled cry fell from his lips as the tall vampire fell to his knees. Lucian, who had dressed himself, ran to the door swinging it open to see nothing but a blond curl escape behind the wall and a bag left on the floor. Lucian ran past the wounded vampire who had fallen to the floor desperate in his attempts to reach the arrow in his back.

"Lucian! No!"

"It's your clothes." Lucian stepped into the room and threw the clothes to Sonja who dressed quickly in her death dealer outfit. Lucian walked over to a wooden box in the corner of his room and shuffled through its contents.

"What are you looking for?" Lucian pulled out a key and put it to his neck.

"No, Lucian, you mustn't!" Lucian unlocked the moon shackle and threw it to the floor. Lucian grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

"What of Irosas?" she asked

"I suspect he was not murdered, just wounded so we can escape. Come Sonja," he pleaded pulling her along. Sonja followed him down a while and then stopped. Lucian turned hard to look at her holding her hand tightly.

"Sonja, please."

"Lucian, the sun."

"Sonja, I will not let it touch you. I promise." He pulled her but she refused to move and shuffled a few feet.

"Go, be free, I will deal with the consequences. My father will not allow me to die Lucian."

"Sonja! We are running out of night, now come, the sun will not touch you. I swear it." He led them down corridors and empty halls.

"Lucian, we are going down." Sonja recognized the stench in the air and the grime on the walls. Lucian rushed them down the hall and stopped them at the last wall. He peeped his head from around the corner and stared down the hallway to see vampires guarding the door to the caged lycans. He turned to Sonja and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sonja, I need you to do this for me, I will explain everything later. Get me in there, get those guards to let us through. Can you do that for me?" Sonja nodded still confused. She grabbed his hands and kissed it before yanking him around the corner.

"Guards! Open the door please. Caught this one trying to escape." The shorter of the two guards spoke first, Sonja recognized him from when she was a child. And here she was, again, lying.

"Shall we alert," Sonja cut him off.

"No, this one is a favorite of the family. No food, no water. Three days."

"Yes Milady." The guards opened the doors and Sonja dragged Lucian through who growled in the back of his throat at the harshness. Once the door had closed Lucian started running to the end of the cages where Sabas and Raze stayed.

"Lucian?" rang out Sabas' dark husky voice. Lucian unlocked the cage and handed him the key to unlock his moon shackle.

"Plans have changed brother, take her into the forest, find a cave, keep her there. Do not let her die."

"Understood."

"I will free our brothers. Sonja, I will see you soon, Sabas will keep you safe," he turned back to Sabas, "now go!" Sabas stepped out of the cage and took Sonja's hand rushing them out of the room and up the stairs. Through more corridors they ran.

"Sabas, what is going on?" They had made it out of the corridors and to the balcony. The sun could be seen in the clearing.

"Get on." Sabas walked into the moonlight and changed, his snout growing, his back breaking and arching and healing just as Lucian's had the first time she had seen him. Moments later he stood on all fours as a wolf. Sonja obeyed his command and got on his back gripping his brown fut tightly. Sabas jumped off the balcony to the ground and began to run. The light brushed his tail going further and further up his body.

"Please Sabas, do not let me die." Although Sonja expected his exertions would cost him his life, or at least his strength, he pushed harder. The sun eased up and touched her cape flowing behind her. And then shade. They had made it into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I rewrote chapter five so go check out the updated version if you already haven't. I'm not going to reload this page just to get rid of this alert, so if you read chapter five before May 13, 2014 then you did not read the updated version. If you read any time after May 14, 2014 then you may continue reading and have no reason to worry. Thanks and please review. I love to hear what you all have to say and please remember, if you like what you read, send me a request! Thanks guys!**

Sabas slowed to a trot once under the protection of the towering trees. The air was cold and the leaves still glistened with dew. The sun was not yet above them and so the sunlight touched patches of earth that could easily be avoided, but soon the sun would be high. Sonja spotted a small cave in the distance which Sabas made his way to. Sonja hopped off of Sabas who laid down at the front of the cave. He looked at her and then rested his head on the forest floor.

"Sleep Sabas, no one will come to us while the sun is up." The wolf nodded and curled up to fall asleep. Sonja walked to the back of the cave, settling in near the furthest corner. She would be safe from the sun here and come night fall, Sabas would wake her and she would see Lucian. She set her head down on the floor and sleep over came her as her eyes closed.

Sonja awoke with a start. There was bustling outside the cave. The sky had grown dark again, but still held its light blue tint. The sun had just set. Sabas had left his post and she could see a few lycans in the forest. She smelled soup and so assumed danger had not yet found them. Sonja stood and brushed her cape off before walking to the mouth of the cave. And there he was. Her ray of light, the one thing that threatened to ruin her life and yet the only reason she would let it be ruined. Lucian seemed tired. His eyes carried shadows and his face seemed ragged. Raze stood next to him and they conversed while simultaneously giving orders. Sonja found Sabas and stepped outside the cave to speak with him.

"Sabas," she called. The man turned, surprised, he flinched at the harsh voice and then smiled once he realized it was her.

"Milady, what can I do for you?"

"I wished to express my thanks, you saved my life and could have lost yours."

"You are quite worth the risk Sonja." She took his hand in her own and shook it.

"I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing."

"We shall see dear friend, we shall see." She smiled at him and he smiled back as they dropped hands. Lucian watched from the shadows Raze at his side.

"Why did you choose her?" Lucian looked up to see Raze wearing an expression of real interest.

"I didn't choose her, we fell in love."

"But how?"

"We were young together. Once she started training to become a death dealer I saw her quite often. I suppose it just happened."

"I see." Lucian walked toward the caped figure and put his arm around her waist. Sonja looked at him, surprised by his public display of affection, no matter how normal. For so long, it was necessary for a brush and a glance to give her butterflies, so that a touch such as this one was suggestive.

"Sonja, I am so glad to see you awake and safe. Sabas," he extended a hand, "thank you." Sabas shook and the two exchanged looks of gratitude. Sabas lifted a hand to his neck and smiled upon touching skin, no longer was there a moon shackle, a brace to keep him from turning. The sun had continued to set and the fires began to dim.

"Come Sonja, I must speak with you." Lucian pulled her from where they were standing and took her hand leading her away. Hushed voices whispered cruel words about Viktor's pale daughter. Spy, back stabber, liar, cheat, thief. And each voice was silenced by a knock at the back of the head by Raze and Sabas ,and sometimes, Xritsto. Sonja stood pridefully but walked carefully through the men. Lucian led her to the river which was far enough away that they could see the dim lights of the fire, but heard nothing of the voices. Lucian removed his clothing and got into the water shuddering a bit at its iciness. Sonja removed her cape and shoes and sat down on the grassy ledge, her feet dangling above the water, occasionally hitting the earth and roots sticking out.

"They don't like me Lucian."

"They will grow to love you Sonja, I'm quite certain." He splashed water in his face and rubbed away the dirt.

"If one of them doesn't try to kill me."

"I will not allow that to happen, and neither will Sabas and Raze."

"And Xristo? You said he does not like me."

"I did not say he doesn't like you, he merely believes that you are using me, although for what I have no idea."

"The money mostly and fine food."

"Ahh, yes, of course. Now it all makes sense." Lucian smiled. It was a sincere smile, one that was truly happy.

"What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I should explain what is going on. The men and I can no longer live under the rule of your father, or anyone for that matter, mortal, vampire, or lycan. We need our freedom. By now I'm sure Irosas has told your father that we have been seeing each other. They will be looking for you."

"I doubt it."

"Why would they not look?"

"No, I mean I doubt Irosas told said anything to my father about us. He probably told him that you kidnapped me."

"Why?"

"He wants you dead and me in his grasp, it would benefit him to have the raging elder search for his kidnapped daughter. Upon finding me, they will surely attempt to punish and hurt you, if not kill you, just as Irosas desires."

"I see, then we should be cautious, make sure you look like a hostage."

"Lucian, I don't want," he cut her off.

"If they are close enough to see you, then they have planned things out very carefully, they may capture you and bring you home. I hate to think of what Irosas might do, but I will not let them capture you and kill you. Not after all I have dragged you through."

"Lucian, I will not be gagged and tied and made to look like a hostage."

"You didn't seem to mind it a month ago. In fact, I think you rather enjoyed it."

"Lucian! I am serious, it is my choice, I do not want to be presented as a captured and helpless victim." Lucian smiled a sweet smile and beckoned her forward. She stood and took his hand.

"I will respect your choices, but please consider it. Just on the nights when we think that they may be drawing near. It would bring me great comfort."

"To know that I'm tied up somewhere and unable to move?"

"Sonja, please," he put a hand to his face before looking up at her, "yes, yes, that is exactly what I want. I need you to look helpless so if they take you, it doesn't look like a trap. Please my love. Consider it."

"I will think about it." He smiled.

"Good," his eyes went wide with panic, "Sonja!" Lucian pulled her into the water with him. Sonja hit the frozen icy river and rose gasping for air. She looked to him, horror in her eyes before turning to see the ledge, empty.

"What?" She swam over to him panicked. Lucian shrugged.

"I thought I saw a snake."

"Lucian!" She splashed him playfully before looking up at him with a slightly upset face as she trudged out of the water, "now my clothes are all wet."

"Well they're not going to dry clinging to you like that, you'd best leave them out to dry." He gave her a smirk doing a once over.

"No, I will not."

"You'll get cold."

"I don't get cold."

"Oh please, yes you do."

"Not when I'm upset I don't." She stomped over to the ledge and grabbed her cape huddling in it.

"Of course not," he muttered to himself, "Sonja, please, it was a mere jest," he was mildly upset, this she could tell. She could see the smile had left his eyes and he seemed angry with himself. Lucian looked up to see her gone. He sighed and rose from the water collecting his clothes before he heard a splash and turned around to see her head rise from beneath the glistening top of the river.

"Come here dearest, show me a good time." His eyes turned to smiles again and she laughed as he jumped in and swam after her. He disappeared under the water and she looked around confused until she felt a tug from underneath her as she was pulled into the depths of the lake. She came back up and he collected her in his arms kissing her.

"I have not seen you smile like this in a long time," she said.

"No?"

"No, even when you smile, you always seem guarded. Even now, you're a bit tense."

"I am ever so tense, but I think I have good reason to be. Running away with the slave masters daughter to hide in the forest makes one tense." She chuckled and he kissed her.

"I hope we stay this way forever."

"On the run from your father naked in a river? I suppose I could live with that. Although, I must say, I do worry about the wrinkles." He lifted their hands to show his pruned fingers before kissing her own. She laughed.

"No, I meant together."

"Oh, I see," he kissed her, "yes, I do hope so too." They kissed and the kiss became more caring and his hands became desperate and they continued like that for a while.

Sonja lay on her side and Lucian brushed his fingers over her arm before kissing her shoulder. He stood and dressed himself and Sonja stayed put running her fingers over the grass.

"Lucian?" He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not tell me of your plan? Things could have gone much smoother if you would have said something to me."

"I apologize Sonja, I didn't want to worry you if I didn't need to. If it helps, I was going to tell you soon. The plan was executed much earlier than we planned. That won't matter though, luckily." Sonja stood to face him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Tell me next time, please."

"I shall," he leaned into her hand and gave her a chaste kiss, "now get dressed, unless you want to to go back to camp like that." Sonja smiled and dressed herself, boots last. Lucian took her waist and pulled her to him as they walked through the forest.

"What if they never like me Lucian?" She looked up at him with large eyes that showed the true emotion behind her steely glare.

"I like you."

"Oh yes, good thinking blacksmith. I'll just sleep with all of your men, and then they'll like me as much as you've grown to." He smiled at that and pulled her closer to kiss her head before letting her be as she was.

"Once they get to know you, they will come to like you Sonja. You are someone to look up to, you are a born leader, it makes sense that they will like you. You are a fierce and brave warrior, you do the right thing, you fell in love with a lycan, there is no reason for them not to adore you. You are more a part of our team than your own kind. They will see that. You must understand, Sonja, that they have been overworked, underfed, without a restful sleep, and forced to keep their wolf at bay for all this time. And all of this is from the man who loved and cared for you when you were a child, the king of the vampires. And you are his daughter. You come from a family, a species that is run off of loyalty for their own kind, whether or not they are in the wrong. For now they see Viktor's vampire daughter. I suppose for a while you may be the vampire bride of Lucian. But eventually they will come to see you as Sonja, a trusted leader and friend."

"I do hope so."

"I promise it love."


	7. Chapter 7

The fire was bright, but mostly it was warm. The men sat and ate and spoke to each other, some changing and brawling and others sleeping, and another group keeping watch. Sonja leaned into Lucian's shoulder surprised by this side of him. This affectionate side that was not drenched in desperation or fear. His touch no longer was so brief she almost didn't feel it, his lips open to kiss any publicly appropriate part of her and it brightened his mood considerably. For so long Lucian's self, him as a blacksmith, warrior, friend, and lover were kept in the shadows of their secret and forced to stay there, but now he was free to be himself. A man she did not completely recognize. Although, if she truly thought about it, she realized he had always been this way. His looks lasted too long for a slave and his brushes by her were often unnecessary. He smiled occasionally and made jokes if they were alone. Serious though he was, he was only this way when the time called for it. The fire was put out and the men not on watch went to sleep. Lucian looked to Sonja,

"Shall we retire?"

"I am going to, if I am not needed here to watch, I will gladly watch if need be."

"Nonsense, tonight you rest, tomorrow you will work. I have a very important job for you." He stood and took her hand helping her up. They began to walk to the cave.

"And what is that?"

"I need you to educate the men, teach them how to fight, and teach them how to behave. They know very little outside our social ranking. They need to know how vampires think."

"Lucian, I do not want to insult their intelligence, they have been around vampires all their lives."

"Yes, but around angry vampires with silver whips and loud voices. They must see the side of them that makes them the same as us. Otherwise, they will continue to separate us. We are different, yes, but we are both children of Corvinus, that much is true. And somewhere along the line we are the same. They must see this, or we will have only escaped."

"Is that not what you wanted? You have your freedom."

"I of course want my freedom, but I do not want to be chased forever Sonja, which we will be if your father has any say. We can leave and prevent our lives from being ruined and controlled, but we must take action if we are to save the future generation. Sonja," he took her hands lightly, "if you and I can fall in love, then why couldn't other lycans and vampires. Do they not deserve it?"

"Of course they do Lucian, that is not what I am trying to say. I did not know you had planned so far ahead in the future. I am sorry for misjudging you." He hugged her tightly and kissed her nose.

"My dearest Sonja, it is I who kept my plan from you, you had no clue to ask, it is my fault that you do not know this part of me."

"I wish to."

"Then I shall tell you my plans as promised."

"Good." They had made it to the cave and Lucian led her to the back.

"I'm sure you're not used to this, I'm sorry for the lack of better sleeping supplies."

"Tis quite alright, I don't mind in the least."

"Good, then I wish you a good sleep my love."

"And to you." They were quite for a while and Sonja listened to the slowed breathing of her mate before speaking up.

"Lucian?"

"Hmm?"

"Who shot Irosas and gave us the bag? Was that a part of your plan?"

"No, it was not. I have no idea who. I believe I saw blond hair, but I don't really know, it could be the lighting."

"Lucian, I think it was Luka." He turned toward her.

"What?"

"Yes, if you saw blond hair, then I believe it must be Luka. She is the only one who I have told about us. She knew where I was, she must have seen Irosas and knew he was coming to find me. Lucian, we must save her before they find out." Lucian considered this for a moment.

"We cannot go now, there is no point in worrying. If she was to be executed, it is already done for the sun is up. And if not, then she is safely asleep. We will get her tonight Sonja. Now go to sleep. You'll need your rest." Sonja's head filled with visions of her friend burnt to ashes. But a quick kiss to the shoulder distracted her for a second. Which proved long enough for her to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonja opened her eyes to find Lucian was no longer next to her. Outside the cave she could see that the sun had begun to set.

"Sonja," Lucian stepped through the mouth of the cave, "I came to wake you. I have sent spies to check up on Luka." Sonja sat up quickly.

"No, Lucian, we must go get her."

"And we will, but we must bide our time. If she is alright then we have nothing to fear."

"Who did you send?"

"A group of three."' Sonja stood abruptly.

"They will be slaughtered immediately."

"Sonja, I cannot risk everything for Luka, the safety of the group cannot be risked for the safety of one soul," he took her hands in his and held them tightly, "even if that soul gave us our life. We are not even sure that it is Luka who helped us."

"How can you say that? Who else could it be Lucian? She risked everything for us. Not for the clan, but for us. You and me. She deserves to be taken from danger. And if you won't get her, I will." With that Sonja stood and stepped outside.

"Where are the horses?" She called with the voice of a leading death dealer. An unknown lycan stepped forward and in front of her. He was shorter than the rest, bulky, but strong.

"And who are you? You're not one us." He glared at her.

"I'm Sonja, now give me a horse or get out of my way."

"You can't speak to me that way princess, we're not your slaves anymore blood sucker."

"I do not say this to you as your slave master lycan, I say it to you looking for a horse. Now please, move or get one."

"Wait, your Lucian's whore are you not? I heard about you and him, cheating on your husband Irosas," he turned to the crowd, "do you not see?" Some men turned around to look at him, "she is not one of us! I do not care if she is Lucian's mate, she is one of _them_! And she will always be one of them. And she's going back to the castle now. And for what I wonder?" Lucian turned his head to look at the lycan reciting the speech. Lucian's eyes were set ablaze with anger. He rose from what he was doing and stopped mid step to watch.

"What is your name lycan?" she asked.

"Vaigs."

"Vaigs, I have no time for your games or your speech."

"Then why don't we settle this princess?"

"That is what you want? A fight? You wish to be freed and treated equally, and yet you act like an animal, a dog. Fine. I will fight you, but first I must save my friend." Sabas stepped forward with a horse and put his hand on Vaigs's shoulder.

"Let her go Vaigs. She promised a fight, she will give you one. She is true to her word." Vaigs moved aside and Sonja took the horses reins.

"Thank you dear Sabas, I will return with more horses if I can, but I will definitely have mine if I cannot grab more. And Vaigs, when I come back, and we fight, I promise you a fair one." Sonja got on the horse and turned before she saw Lucian running to her.

"Sonja, please, do not go, I have sent my men."

"They will be slaughtered Lucian, I will not allow that, she is my friend. And we must help her. You have to stay here Lucian."

"Sonja, please." She looked at him sweetly and grabbed his hand before answering with a soft voice.

"Sometimes the safety of one soul means the safety of the group. Stay here. Our men and Luka will return, even if I do not." She squeezed his hand and rode off through the forest.

Lucian closed his eyes and put his hand to his face before shaking his head. Vaigs stepped forward.

"Aren't you going to go after her? Make her stop?" Lucian clenched his jaw before turning.

"No, I'm not. It's her decision to leave. And Vaigs, I applaud you for your courage."

"Courage?"

"Yes, you challenged Sonja to a match did you not?"

"Yes."

"So I thought. Sabas can tell you what you're in for." Lucian walked away and turned to Sabas who smiled before telling Vaigs the horrible stories of Lady Sonja the vampire princess and those poor souls that she fought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everybody, sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not so sure what I want to do with the story from here, so please tell me what you'd like to see. And I love reviews. Thanks and have a good time reading. **

Sonja rode the horse swiftly and skillfully to the end of the forest, stopping before the clearing. She pulled the reins back, stopping the horses. She scanned the area for any sign of the lycans and found none. If they were not already in there, then they were wounded or dying. She stepped off the horse and put a note in the saddle pocket before turning it around and slapping it, sending it back to camp.

Lucian turned from his discussion with Raze and Sabas to see the horse running toward them. Lucian quickly grabbed the reins and pulled back.

"Whoa boy," he pet the horses nose calming it down. Lucian grabbed the note out of the side pocket and opened it.

_Lucian,_

_I have made it to the clearing, but I see no sign of our men. If I kill any vampires, my kidnapping story is useless. I will go in and upon finding our men, I will have them kidnap us once more, and my father will have to assume that they followed us. My father will want a location, I must give him a real one for them to come find, if I lie, our cover is blown. So we must move quickly. I will tell him before dawn and before the kidnapping so that we have time to set up camp elsewhere. Move quickly, silently, and safely. Burn this note after you read._

_All my love._

_Sonja_

Lucian gave the note to Raze and Sabas. Sabas turned to the men.  
>"Alright! Pack up, we're moving out!" Raze tossed the note in the fire.<br>"Where will we go?"  
>"I don't know yet." Sabas turned to Lucian<br>"There is no point going deeper into the forest, the sun barely touches the forest floor as it is. It is the clearing they cannot get past. We need to find another clearing, one outside the forest."  
>"Agreed."<p>

Lucian looked out toward the castle and clenched his fists wishing there was something he could do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quick shout out to FortheloveofLucianandSonja, thank you for your support, your reviews made my day. I hope everyone likes what I've done. Remember to review and I'm always open for requests. **

The moon, almost full, shone down on the watchtower guards. Armor platelets shifted over skin and the lazy eyes of the guards scanned the clearing. A pair of eyes shone bright blue as they turned to see movement in the grasses. But it did not move like a wolf. The guard turned to one of his lesser.

"Oy! Get me a spy glass! Quickly!" Another guard handed him one and the guard looked through adjusting slightly so he could see clearly, "It's Lady Sonja! Open the gate! Bring a horse out to get her! Tell Viktor immediately!"

Viktor sat in his stone chair his face held in a tight expression, unreadable, but always dark. Irosas sat next to him blood dripping from his chin. He took another lazy sip before looking to the door which muffled the sound behind it. Footsteps. The guard walked through the door kneeling in front of Viktor.

"Lord Viktor!"

"What do you want? Can you not see that we are in a council meeting! Anything you have to say can wait, now leave!" he barked waving him away.

"It's Lady Sonja," Viktor looked up at the guard as Irosas shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What of her?" Viktor asked holding his breath, his knuckles white with worry.

"She has made it back." Viktor stood and turned to Coloman,

"We will finish this later."

"Lord Viktor," he began. Viktor turned from the doorway,

"Later. Irosas, come, your wife is waiting."

Sonja stepped through the dark gates and into the castle once more. The air seemed colder here and the orange lights bounced off the faces of the vampires giving them a ghastly glow. A guard ran to her a cup in his hand,

"My lady, some blood."

"Oh thank you." Sonja drank heavily and wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. In the distance there was her father, too proud to run, but he still moved quickly. Sonja handed the cup to the guard and nodded her thanks.

"Father!" she ran to him embracing him and he her. He pulled back and looked her over worryingly.

"Sonja, are you safe? Did they hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head, "no, not at all. They just tied me up, that is all." He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I was so worried about you."

"It is alright Father, I am alright, " she looked past Viktor, "Irosas!" Sonja let go and ran to Irosas hugging him tightly before giving him a loving kiss digging the edge of her breast plate into his ribs.

"Irosas, I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again." He smiled with a hint of malice in his eyes.

"I was so worried about you," he managed to spit out.

"Why did you not come for me?" she asked as if truly perplexed.

"One of them shot me as I tried to get you."

"Oh, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, they were a horrible shot."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Sonja," Viktor started, "we must discuss where they kept you, I have to send my men to get them, and then this nightmare will be over."

"Yes Father, of course, however, I don't think they shall be going anywhere, they were all asleep when I escaped. Would you mind terribly if I returned to my quarters and washed up?"

"Sonja," he began.

"Please Father," the look in her eye pleaded and Viktor nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you Father," Irosas took her arm and began to walk with her, "my dear husband, please, I do not want you to see my this way."

"Sonja, please, I am your husband."

"I feel you may not want what you see."

"I promise you I do not feel that way, but if you feel better, then I will surely leave you be my dear." He leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"I will come for you whore, and I will take you and then I will find your lycan and I will kill him," he whispered. Sonja smiled,

"Burn." Sonja turned around and walked away toward her chambers.

Her chambers were just as she left them, clean and dark. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her fingers across her things. For some reason, she did not miss them. She looked at her silver hair brush and sucked in a breath, for she did miss Lucian. She began brushing her hair and set it down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked with a steely voice.

"Milady, perhaps we should introduce ourselves once inside," Sonja sniffed the air and recognized the smell of the freshly turned lycans.

"Come in," she turned to face the three men all dressed in clothes of a slave.

"Milady, I am Yvez, this is Jurnberg, and Sven."

"Hello," Sonja extended her hand and shook with all the men, "where is Luka? Is she safe? Did you speak with her?"

"Yes, she is in her quarters, after calming her down she did tell us that she was the one who shot Irosas. We did not expect you here, Lucian told us we would be the only ones coming here."

"Yes, I know, I didn't want to endanger anyone else, so I thought I could buy us all some time if I came back, solidify the story. And I needed to check on my husband. Did Lucian have some sort of plan?"

"No, we were just sent to check on her."

"Yes, alright, I do have a plan to get us all out of here. I need you to get Luka, fake a kidnapping."

"And what of you milady?"

"I must go tell my father what happened, how I got here, everything."

"And what of the men at camp? If you give your father the location," he started.

"I know, I have sent a note back to camp on my horse, they are moving as we speak. Now, go get Luka, grab as many horses as you can, I will meet you at the stables, pretend to kidnap me and it will be close to dawn at that time so we must move quickly, do you understand?" The three men looked to each other and nodded,

"Yes, we understand."

"Good, then go and quickly," Sonja turned around to get back to her things, "wait, one of you go get Luka and get down to the stables, the other two, stay here a moment." Sonja walked around the corner and into her dressing room changing out of her death dealer clothes and into a dress. She walked back to the men and stuffed her clothes in the bag before handing it to the two men.

"My father is smart, he may suspect something if I come to him in armor, he will not think to check that it is in my room after we leave, but he will notice if I wear it when I see him. Now, the rest of the lycans are still caged yes?"

"Yes," Sven answered.

"Alright, go free your men, they deserve freedom as much as anyone does. And if dawn comes and I am not with you, ride anyway."

"Yes milady."

"My name is Sonja please address me as so."

"We will see you soon Sonja."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Sonja drew herself a bath and sank beneath the bubbles before washing herself of the forest dirt and grime. She pouted a bit at the loss of Lucian's scent on her skin, dirt, pine, and metal. She quickly got out of the bath and dressed herself in a dark dress before looking out at the sky, an hour until dawn.

The halls of the castle were dark and wet and the floors ached and echoed and the wind screamed past the windows before kissing the fires. Sonja walked to the door of her fathers chambers and stood raising her hand to the dark oak door.

"Sonja," the voice startled her and she turned around to see blue eyes and greying hair.

"Father, I have come to you to tell you where the slaves are."

"Yes, of course, come in my child, come in." Viktor opened the door and walked past his bed to a desk before pulling out a slew of maps. Sonja followed him and pulled up a chair so that she may sit next to him. He presented to her a map of the forest.

"Alright my dear, where do you think they were, give me a few locations." Sonja bit her lip at the opportunity to give several incorrect spots, but she knew her father, and she knew he knew her sense of direction was not bad. Many times she had trekked through that forest, when the moon was not there, as wolves chases her, and as rain poured down and her helmet skewed her vision, and every time she had made it out alive and unscathed. Her sense of direction was perfect, there was no giving him false locations. Sonja pointed to a spot on the map and spoke with confidence as she gave away the position of her loved one.

"There."

"Are you sure?" Sonja turned to her father confusion in her eyes,

"Of course."

"Do you not wish to give more?"

"That is the camp I was taken to, that is the one I know of, I saw no others on my way home. And I never get lost. I know where I am and I know where I was, and that," she pointed to the map, "was where I was."

"Of course my dear, we shall go tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow, but Father, it is still night," she started.

"Dawn will be upon us shortly. For now all we can do is go to sleep."

"I understand," Sonja stood and walked to the door, "I will see myself out."

"Sonja," she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"I will find them, and I will kill them all for what they did to you." Sonja smiled a loving smile.

"I will see you on the battle field when the time comes." He nodded and smiled before Sonja closed the door quietly and walked through the corridors until out of hearing range. Down to the stables she ran. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to the wall slamming her against the side,

"Irosas, what do you want?"

"Where are you going, we are but fifteen minutes from dawn."

"I was going down to the stables to check on the horses, Father and I go to find the lycans tomorrow night. I need to ready the horses."

"Your story is weak, I thought by now you'd be better at coming up with stories after all the lies you told me."

"Your mind is weak, the stories didn't ever need to be good." He grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"I will kill your lycan and all of his mutts and then I will have you for myself."

"What a wonderful lie to tell yourself."

"I am much better at my stories Sonja, I make them true."

"Then make a story of this," she said through clenched teeth as she rammed the knife in to his chest. He dropped her immediately and ran down to the stables.

"Sonja!" Luka cried upon seeing her walk through the stable doors.

"Luka!" she ran up to the woman and took her hand, "we will discuss everything but we must make it to the woods." Yvez turned to her,

"Can we make it to the woods?"

"We must leave now," Sonja got on her horse, "where are the rest of the men?"

"Sven and Jernburg are with them and will lead them back to camp."

"Then we must go, hya!" And the horses ran out of the stable and to the clearing, the sun had begun to come up and dusted the field with light. Sonja pushed the horse turning around every once in a while to see if Luka and Yvez were still there. She felt a slight burning sensation on her hand and she swiped it out of the sun pushing even harder. And then darkness. They had made it past the clearing and once again into the forest. Sonja turned to see Yvez and Luka cross the threshold and go into the safety of the shade. Sonja looked toward the clearing and all of the air in her lungs felt heavy as she saw the rest of the lycans come running safely to the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking sook long to update. School and vacation with no internet. Also, a quick note. Fandral"s name has been changed To Vaigs. I realized, after published chapter eight, that Fandral was from Marvels Thor and had been catalogued in my brain after reading many a sigyn loki fanfic very late at night. Silly silly me. Sorry for the confusion and the mess up. Please review and I take requests. Enjoy!**

Lucian turned at the sound of hooves.

"Sonja." A smile appeared on his face as the trio galloped over. Sonja got off her horse, boots crunching the pine needles on the forest floor under her heel. She hugged Lucian and pulled back to face him.

"The men are being taken back to camp," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"Yes, Jernburg and Sven have them. I told them to bring the rest of the lycans here. I don't know if all of them made it but I heard many men behind us as we came here." Lucian's face was struck with amazement as he held her shoulders. A smile grew on his face and he turned to face the men.

"Sonja,with the help of Jernurg, Yvez, and Sven, have freed the rest of our brothers!"The ground began to shake and there was a thunder from the earth followed by the sound of hundreds if feet hitting the forest floor. And through the trees the men could see the surviving escaped lycans led by Jernburg and Yvez on horseback. The two men got off their horses which were taken by other lycans to a post. Lucian walked up to the three spies he had sent who greeted each other upon arrival.

"Thank you brothers for bringing Sonja, our friend Luka, and our brothers to freedom and safety."

"It is all thanks to your Lady Sonja, she had the idea."

"Well you executed it marvelously," Sonja replied with a smile on her face, "with the proper training you will make excellent warriors."

"We hope to learn from the best," Yvez said.

"And you shall, but I cannot teach if I am without my deathdealer armor. I believe you have it, yes?"

"Yes." Yvez walked over to his horse and grabbed the bag of clothes handing them to her.

"Thank you friend."

"We should go," Sven said to the group, "we have to pack the rest of our gear." The three spies nodded heads in agreement and turned to Lucian.

"Go, you need not ask my permission." And with that they turned to leave. Lucian turned to face Sonja.

"You should be heading to the cave."

"I'm fine. Tell me of our plans."

"I can tell you tonight. The sun is up. You're not invinicible Sonja."

"I know, so you'd best hurry and tell me." He rolled his eyes knowing she would not comply.

"I got your letter and we have been preparing to leave ever since. You need your rest and cannot venture out into the sun anyway so I've made plans with Raze to take you and Luka to our new home, temporary home, come nightfall."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good."

"Alright, I'll go get Luka."

"Okay, I'll see you at the camp love." He leaned for a kiss and she gave a chaste one before walking to over to Luka who stood by her horse.

"Sonja, please, those lycans did very little explaining, the dumb brutes, will you please tell me what is going on."

"Yes, of course," Sonja could see Vaigs in the distance, "I'll explain it once we're inside the caves. Sabas!" She called, he turned.

"Yes?"

"Sabas, will you lead Luka to the cave for me?" Sabas looked around for a reason for this request, upon seeing Vaigs he smiled.

"Aye."

"Thank you Sabas." Sabas walked over to Luka and watched Sonja walk away.

"What quarry does she have with him?" she asked.

"He challenged her."

"**He **challenged _her_? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Many lycans are angry, and they have every right to be, but they are so consumed by their anger that they do not see the good in Sonja, they just the vampire."

"I see."

Sonja grabbed Vaigs shoulder,

"We battle tonight, agreed?" He shook her hand off and spit at her shoes.

"Don't touch me, your hands reek of death."

"You reek as it is dog, you don't need my help, now are we agreed?"

"Yes," he grumbled before walking away. Lucian turned to Sonja

"I don't like the way he speaks to you."

"I will earn his respect tomorrow love." Sabas and Luka turned away to let them continue their conversation.

"How far is the cave?" Luka asked eyeing the sun in the trees that saved her skin with their shade.

"Not far."

"It has been a long time Sabas, you have changed a lot."

"Slavery will do that to you," she frowned, "you have also changed." She looked up with a small smile.

"Sonja will do that to you."

"Aye, she is a savage warrior."

"Oh please," she mocked, "you call that savage? Try getting her to do her hair, or put on a dress!"

"Perhaps that's why she likes Lucian," Luka looked at him with a curious face, "he is the one person in the castle trying to get her dress off."

"Oh!" She laughed in response. They had made it to the mouth of the cave.

"It would seem we are here," she said.

"And you are safe."

"It was nice seeing you again Sabas."

"You know, that town is around here, if you choose to stay with us, perhaps we can go see it."

"I would like that very much."

"Then we shall go. It will be nice to see it again."

Sonja nudged Lucian and the couple watched as Sabas kissed Lukas hand sweetly before bidding her goodnight.

"Are they?" Sonja started.

"I have no idea."

"Do they know," again, he cut her off.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that if you stay here any longer you will burn so please, I beg you, go into the cave."

"Alright, alright." He turned to watch her walk away and into the safety of the cave. He eyed Sabas for a moment and decided to save the questions for later.

Sonja's dress dragged on the bottom of the cave.

"Finally, you're here," Luka said.

"Yes, I am here. There is little explaining to be done, but it is necessary. I figured that you saved Lucian and me from Irosas that night, and so because of that your safety was compromised. I owed you my life and figured this was the best I could do, given the circumstances. Lucian would have come, but he was unavailable, so he sent the three men. If you wish to stay with us, then you may. If not, Raze and I will accompany you to the edge of the forest tonight." Luka looked outside and spotted Sabas before looking back to Sonja.

"I will stay. There is nothing for me there."

"I am glad. And I would bet Sabas is as well." Luka glared.

"We used to know each other."

"Well it seems you have been reacquainted."

"Yes, it seems that way. I shall see you when we wake."

"Sleep well Luka."

"You too."


	12. Chapter 12

Sonja woke up to a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice softly saying her name. She opened her eyes to see Raze.

"We must go, the sun has set." Sonja sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes, we must."

"has your friend made her decision?"

"What?" She responded still a little groggy.

"Your friend, the blond vampire woman. Has she made the decision to stay or leave?"

"Oh," Sonja stood, "yes, Luka. She will be staying with us."

"Alright. I am ready to leave when you are."

"Let me put on my armor," she nodded over to her death dealer outfit in the bag on the floor, "and I shall be ready to go." Raze nodded and left the cave. Sonja dressed swiftly swinging her dress over her shoulder. She walked outside to see Raze leaning on a tree and Luka eyeing him suspiciously.

"He is a friend Luka. Raze, let's go." And the group turned to leave. The walk was made longer as they constantly had to keep covering their tracks, but eventually they could see a dim light through the trees. Sonja walked outside the forest and into a clearing. The men had set up camp and all sat around a fire talking, sleeping, and eating. A group crowded Vaigs, half telling him some fighting tips they had heard and the other half telling the group of some of Sonja's more horrific feats. All eagerly anticipating the fight, waiting for Sonja to arrive. Lucian took a bite of cooked a slab of meat from a deer they had caught, chewing it ferociously. The trio walked to the campfire and half the crowd jeered and the other half hollered for Sonja. Luka sat down near Sabas and Raze near Lucian. Vaigs walked up to Sonja.

"You owe me a fight demon."

"With my skill and your clumsiness, I believe it will be more of a tumble in the grass and a tap on the head dog." He growled eyes turning blue with rage.

"No critical wounds."

"Aye," he answered.

"How do you wish to do this? I would suggest something realistic, such as you a wolf and me with my sword. You may catch a vampire without their armor but they sleep with their weapon. Does this sound fair or when I win will it not feel like a fair match?"

"I thought you said it would be a tumble?"

"And it will be."

"Then I agree to these terms. If you win, somehow, then you will have won fairly."

"Then let us begin." Sonja took off her armor and threw it to Lucian leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, a dress type robe and a pair of pants. She then backed up allowing Vaigs to transform into a wolf. He eyed her with black eyes now and ran at her. She slashed him on the shoulder with her silver sword and as he turned to try and get her again, she slashed his other shoulder. He pounced on her and she pushed back his head before kicking him in the stomach forcing him off her. He tried yet again but she swiftly ducked out of the way and slashed at the top of his neck before going for the winning kill shot to his heart. She placed the blade to his chest and applied enough pressure to cause bleeding but not enough for any critical injury.

"I believe that would be dead Vaigs, as I said before, a tumble. Do you accept defeat?" He growled.

"In reality you only need to critically wound once." Sonja glanced at the hilt of the sword and her memory was jolted.

_16 & 18_

_"So, milady, how is your death dealer training going?" Lucian asked as he polished a sword. _

_"It is going well, thank you." He was very handsome, even at eighteen. He still looked young, but so was she. His hair was long and fell a little past his shoulders and she could not help but watch the muscles in his arms move as he turned the sword. He himself would sometimes gaze upon her lithe figure as she walked around the warm room. _

_"Are you enjoying it?" She turned to face him, joy in her eyes. _

_"Immensely! Lucian, I have learned so many new things. The other day we learned about critical wounds, it reminded me of you." He scoffed. _

_"Critical wounds, Lucian," he weighed, "about the same, yes," he remarked. _

_"Don't be difficult." He looked up at her and for a moment feared he would never stop. She was giving him a dry scowl and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. _

_"I just don't understand why," she cut him off impatiently. _

_"Well then let me explain, will you? The critical shots reminded me of you because they were so careful. And of course, to the death dealers they are the most important stabs to make and all that, but in a way they're kind. If I am going to kill something or someone, isn't it best I do it quickly?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And that is why it reminded me of you." He stood with a smile holding the blade in his hands. _

_"I too know some critical shots." He smiled playfully. _

_"Do you?" _

_"Yes." He picked up the sword and pointed it at her stomach and then pretended to slice off her leg before bringing his face close to her as his blade drew near to her throat. _

_"Yes, it seems you do know a thing or two." She was so close and she smelled distinctly of lavender. And he of metal. Her eyes traced his arm and his her figure before the door to the room began to open. Lucian stepped back in a panic, the position he was in would surely give him a lengthy and painful punishment if not death. Sonja grabbed the sword from his hands and grabbed his collar, icy knuckles digging into his chest. The vampire death dealer walked in just as she began to speak. _

_"You call this a blade lycan?" Lucian returned a look of slight confusion for a brief moment before resting his eyes on the ground. _

_"I'm sorry milady." _

_"Sharpen it. I'll come back for it when I have finished my work." _

_"Yes milady." She let go of his collar and pushed him backwards throwing him the sword. She turned to face the vampire. _

_"Milady, your training." _

_"Do you think me too dumb to count ten minutes? I do not need you retrieving me like one of these dogs!" She pointed to Lucian, "now leave me be to finish my business!" She roared. The man turned and walked away. Sonja turned to Lucian with a smile. _

_"I should be able to wait all I'd like, my teacher has nothing better to do," Lucian smiled, "I am sorry I must speak to you that way." _

_"I know. I understand." _

_"I do not think of you as a dog, or even as one of the wolves in the forest," she put her hand on his cheek and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose, "you are just like us, why can they not see that?"_

_"How do you see it?" _

_"You walk like our men do, you speak like our men do, you look at me the way our men do." Her smile was coy and a tad bit mischievous. His own expression was one of panic and embarrassment, "although I suppose you are a harder worker than our men. And much stronger than our men." He smiled at the ego boost and she responded in kind. _

_"You'd best go Lady Sonja."_

_"I'd best," she sighed turning to leave, "sharpen that blade blacksmith," she said with a teasing mock-stern voice. He bowed and smiled at her giggle. _

_"Yes milady." _

Vaims returned to his human form.

"I accept defeat. I still do not believe you belong among us, but you have won my respect for your worthiness as a warrior."

"And that is all I fought for tonight." She turned to the men, "that was our first lesson. Strength and believing are not the same as skill and repeated defeats. Once we get weapons in your hands, the real training will begin, until then, I would suggest brawling one on one. One man stays in human form, the other as a wolf. Vampires are skilled with their weapons, but weapons are really just a sharpened arm. If you can duck and dodge, then they cannot hit you. Avoid conflict unless you must engage to win. That is all." The group expressed their understanding with different sounds and Sonja watched as some became wolves and others stayed human. Lucian clapped quietly as she walked over. She laughed and blushed a bit before sitting down. She grabbed his hands and kissed them. He smiled.

"Remember the first time I beat you?" She leaned into his chest recalling the memory.

"I try not to."

_17 & 19_

_Sonja swung at him with her sword and Lucian ducked. She kicked him and again, he moved out of the way. _

_"And all these years I thought you were learning something." She attempted to hit him once more and again he moved away. She abandoned the sword and flew at him with a kick. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her away and into the concrete. They had found this little place a while ago. Lucian had to use the sewers underneath his workplace to get there, but it was a nice place to go. The moon gave off light and it was easy enough to get to, but mostly they were alone. _

_"Perhaps I should have spent less time talking to you blacksmith." She went to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head while placing his feet on hers so she could not move. _

_"Do you accept defeat?" He asked while attempting to flip his hair out of his eyes. She glared at him. _

_"Oh come now Sonja, you knew it was only a matter of time," she continued to glare, "I'm not moving until you admit defeat." _

_"Well then we'll be here until sunrise."_

_"Wow, I am surprised. I know you are prideful, but not so much so."_

_"You'll have to let me burn." She smiled at him scornfully with wicked malice in her cheeks and the devil on her lips. _

_"I wouldn't let it touch you."_

_"You'd be late for work." _

_"I wouldn't let it touch you." _

_"You'd be punished." _

_"And I would gladly take the punishment."_

_"They'd come find you like this, over me, then what?"_

_"I would never let the sun touch you Sonja. They could whip me all day, but I would not move from this spot." Sonja blinked, surprised by such words. The playfulness had left his face and she was left in the seriousness of the moment with the severity of his words. _

_"I accept defeat." She slid one arm out of his grasp. His fingers brushed her skin slightly and she moved his hair out of his face. He ran one hand down her arm lightly and entertained his fingers with hers down near their waists. The hand on his face he grabbed and tangled their fingers. She looked up at him. _

_"Father has spoken to the other clans. I am to marry Irosas." She turned away, her cheek touching the cold stone as tears fell from her eyes. He moved one hand to turn her face toward him. And in that moment they knew all that couldn't be said, for if it was, then it would be real and official and they would never be happy. He wiped away the tears wishing to kiss them off her face but used his thumb instead. He hugged her close not knowing what else to do. And there they stayed for a long time. _

Sonja held onto him tighter before grabbing his chin and leaning in for a big kiss. Her eyes welled up with tears and he looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you and I won't let them take you from me." He smiled and kissed away her tears before pulling her into his lap and whispering sweet nothings of forever and safety. And there they stayed for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on love, we should get you into some shade before sunrise."

"Where?"

"I believe there is a log you can sleep in."

"Lovely, my husband is trying to put me in a log."

"Your husband, with the help of your father, is trying to capture you and kill me." Sonja looked down and away before looking at him. She reached her hand out to his shoulder.

"Lucian." He shook her hand off angrily and she pulled back, hurt from the rejection. He turned to her, eyes blue and fangs dropped. She gasped.

"It's not fair. My entire life has been unfair! Locked in a cage! A moonshackle around my throat keeping me from becoming what I must! It is not my fault that I was born this way! But I turned those men. I am the creator of the lycans."

"No, Lucian, you're the first. My father is the creator."

"And what do you know of it? What do you know of the pain and the turmoil I have suffered, my people have suffered."

"I know enough. I may not have been forced to work, but I was in love and forced to marry another. I was repeatedly raped by Irosas. It is not my choice either. And you have no right to yell at me. I've done what I can." His eyes stopped glowing and his fangs receded.

"I'm sorry Sonja."

"You are under a lot of stress." He turned to face her.

"That is no excuse. I know you have given up a lot. I ought to be on your side."

"We are on the same side. Come here love." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly kissing underneath his chin.

"We will work through this. It will all be okay. I promise."


End file.
